


A poem of love

by heloflor02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sanstori day 2018, for once, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: This is how he feels; how he grew up to feel; how her company changed him; and how much he never regretted it.





	A poem of love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SansTori days guys ! Yeah, apparently march 10 is this day and the Soriel discord planned to do stuff for it so have a thing ! (which is a poem 'cause of lack of inspiration)

I was born in a big town

But I was often seen alone.

I had a grand future ahead

But family loss made me fail.

 

I left my hometown without regrets,

Erasing all future planned

With my only family left

We went to live further away.

 

After how the world made me feel

I only had one thing in head :

For my brother to be the best

Even if I could disappear.

 

But something new happened down here

When a flower suddenly came;

He toyed with us, made us feel pain

And never my life felt so chained.

 

I started to give up on things;

I couldn't see point in living;

My best friend was away, I lost my family,

Only my brother was making me live.

 

I started to give up, nothing mattered

Aside from the smile of the one I call brother;

He befriended a guard, gave me a job

But all I wanted was to bring him joy.

 

After so many pain, after a pointless life

Came that precious moment when you came into mine

As I was “slacking off”, for a job I didn't like,

I knocked on your door and you brought me a smile.

 

Everything changed after that time;

Life started to feel way less pointless,

And when I was hearing your voice,

My soul was lift into the air.

 

We only started as simple friends

But I grew up to like you more

You were a light, a comforting heart

That I never wished to give up on.

 

You can't imagine what I did

To try to make it up to you;

So many flirty puns in my room

And so many of your habits.

 

And when the human child came

After a promise I made

I always tried to be fair;

I didn't want to make you fear.

 

And no matter what they did,

No matter how much they killed,

I always wished to keep your promise

And always came back to see you live.

 

Now things are different,

Now we are all free,

But one thing will never change :

The joy on my soul you make me feel.

 

So after months of jokes and laughs,

I finally grew up my hope,

Confessing to you, I was a lot stressing

But the smile you gave made it all worth it.

 

And here we are now, under the same roof,

Sharing laughs, pain, love and everything rough;

Living with a child, wishing another one

A future planned together, our souls forever combined.

 

And on that happy day, right before our wedding,

Some time before we finally share up our rings,

With all the love of my soul, I want to tell you this :

Forever and ever, I love you Tori.

 


End file.
